Thong sandals are one of the most popular types of sandals purchased by consumers. Generally, these types of sandals include a retention strap with a post or thong that fits between the first and second toes of a wearer. Thong sandals may be preferred over other types of sandals for their simple design, ease of use, and comfort. During some activities, however, the security of a typical thong sandal may be inadequate. For example, running or bicycling may cause a thong sandal to slip from the foot of a wearer and the wearer may be injured as a result. As another example, upon entering a body of water, a thong sandal may become dislodged and easily lost. Thus, there is a need for improved retention of thong sandals.